


Four

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Survivors the 973rd Legion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 973rd Legion, Clones raise a Padawan, F/M, Jedi are idiots, Kenobi is out of his element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: The massacre of the 973rd Legion left only 4 survivors, 4 out of an entire Legion.  A Captain, a Medic, a Specialist and a Padawan.  This is their story.
Series: Survivors the 973rd Legion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> I have left the identity of the 4 survivors as well as their General unknown for the moment, the reader can utilize any Clone or Jedi in their roles.

Four. 

Four, that was all that was left of the entire 973rd Legion. Three clones and one Padawan. 

One squad. 

“Captain?” a clone in silver painted armor asked as he approached the quiet Captain. “What do we do?” 

“I don’t know Trooper,” he replied as his gaze was drawn toward the two severely injured personnel laying nearby. “I was able to get in contact with the GAR and reported what happened here, hopefully they send help soon.” 

“Not the Council?” That in itself was confusion, after all one of the survivors WAS a Jedi after all. 

“I didn’t get further then stating that there was four survivors, when the Jedi Council left our recovery to the GAR,” he shook his head in disbelief. “It’ll be a surprise when they finally decide to show up.” 

“Roger that, Captain.” 

*** 

Nearly four weeks had passed since the massacre of the 973rd Legion, and help was finally arriving. 

“About time,” muttered the mad Padawan as she leaned against the Captain, not even bothering to hide her attachment from the Vod around them. “Any idea who they belong too?” 

“None,” the medic replied as he was held up by the clone standing next to him. 

“Great,” she replied with a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned heavier into the Captain. 

“You should be sitting down,” he muttered, all sense of Command structures went out the airlock awhile ago since it was just the four of them. 

“I’ll sit down once we’re off this rock,” she replied as she attempted to use the Force in order to buster her energy levels. 

“Agreed,” the Captain stated as he shifted to place his arms around her as she finally passed out. 

“Stubborn,” the Captain muttered. “Should’ve stayed away from the Force, you were already burned out with the Force healing you did.” 

*** 

The four survivors sat in silence in the Medical Bay, none of them offering anything other than a standard greeting at their rescue from the planet. 

“Can I speak to them?” questioned the General who had arrived a couple of hours after it had been discovered that one of the survivors was a Jedi. 

“If you keep your questions short, sir,” the medic replied. “None of them have offered any information since their recovery from the planet.” 

“I understand, thank you Jax,” he smiled as he walked over to the four survivors. His attention was drawn to the Padawan, she was not looking happy to see him, in fact it appeared that she was afraid of him. Which in itself was very telling, what had happened on that planet. 

“Hello, my name is Master Obi Wan Kenobi, General of the 212th Legion and you are aboard the Negotiator,” Obi Wan started out simple, he did not once use their names, since none of them had offered them since Boil had retrieved them from the planet. 

“Greetings, sir,” the Captain replied as he answered for his group. “The 212th?” 

“Yes,” Obi Wan nodded. “Do you know one of my men?” 

“Your Commander,” he replied. 

“Jaz, could you comm Commander Cody and have him report here?” 

Cody walked in minutes later, very confused as to why his General had summoned him to Medical. “General?” 

“Commander Cody, apparently you know the Captain?” 

Cody's expression was one of utter surprise, he had obviously not been expecting to see the Captain onboard the ship. 

“Su cuy'gar!” 

“Gar serim,” the Captain replied in Mando’a in reflex. 

“What happened?” 

“Di’kutla Jetti,” he muttered, as the other members in his unit nodded their heads in agreement, including the Padawan. 

“Aruetyc Jetii,” muttered the Padawan, she noticed her response caused a frown to appear on General Kenobi’s face. 

“Al’verde!” the Captain countered with a harden look in his eyes. 

“Alor'ad,” she acknowledged as she looked at the General. “You understand Mando’a,” it was NOT a question, his reaction to their comments spoke for themselves. 

“Yes, Padawan,” Obi Wan was concerned at her freezing up when he used the word Padawan. “I learned when I was a Padawan Learner myself.” 

“General,” the Captain replied as he quickly drew the General’s attention back to himself, after he paused to glare at Cody for not stopping him. “I’m sorry if our words offended you, sir.” He had to back track FAST, and get his men out of the General’s sight, especially the Commander, who knew what would happen to her here? 

“It’s ok, Captain,” Obi Wan replied. “From what sensing coming off all of you, there is a story to tell.” 

“Yes, General,” he glanced at Cody and gestured toward the General. Is he safe? 

Cody nodded in reply. 

“Let’s start, with the basics, then,” Obi Wan gestured to the four as he and Cody sat down on a nearly bed. “What are your names?”


End file.
